Laugh maker
by Nod D. Beilschmidt
Summary: Law ha llevado una vida monótona y sombría como estudiante universitario, pero todo eso cambia cuando ve a un chico sonreír de una forma muy diferente de otros. Esto le cautiva; es por eso que decide escapar de su aburrimiento y descubrir la verdad tras esa embelesadora sonrisa.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hola, preciados lectores. **_

_**Finalmente puedo compartir esta historia con ustedes; y por eso mismo me pone algo nerviosa. Es que entrar al mundo de los fics para el fandom de One Piece es nuevo para mí. A pesar de que llevo años viendo el anime y leyendo la manga, simplemente no encontraba la inspiración para crear una historia. Hasta que hice mi primer fic Ace x Luffy, pero esa historia no tiene un argumento de gran importancia. Aún así lo hice con mucho amor porque aún sigo amando esa pareja. **_

_**No obstante; Law se ganó mi corazón. ¿Y qué podría decir de esta pareja Law x Luffy? Es adorable, y hace que mi cerebro tenga rienda suelta en cuanto a historias para OP. Bueno, aunque siendo sincera hay otras que amo con respecto a Law: Kid x Law, Smoker x Law, Doflamingo x Law, Vergo x Law, y otras. ewé Espero algún día escribir sobre estas parejas también, espero mi musa no esté durmiendo en algún bar gay. xD **_

_**Dato: **_

_**En primer lugar se darán cuenta rápidamente si son fans de esta pareja, que el titulo del fic está relacionado con cierta canción, y no se equivocan. Busquen en You Tube por si no han visto el vídeo relacionado con la pareja. Aunque mi historia difiere a la del vídeo. ewe**_

_**Historia:**_

_**Law ha llevado una vida monótona y sombría como estudiante universitario, pero todo eso cambia cuando ve a un chico sonreír de una forma muy diferente de otros. Esto le cautiva; es por eso que decide escapar de su aburrimiento y descubrir la verdad tras esa embelesadora sonrisa. **_

* * *

_**Laugh Maker**_

* * *

"_¿Qué es la oscuridad? ¿Realmente la oscuridad representa el color negro o la maldad? ¿Acaso no podría representar la soledad o el vacío?". _

_Trafalgar Law se hacía esas preguntas frecuentemente. A pesar de ser un chico universitario sobresaliente, su vida era simple y monótona. Vivía sumergido en una perfecta simpleza, vivía asustado de su propia vida y asqueado de su propia existencia. _

_No obstante, un día que no es como el día de hoy, un día en el que decidió ir contra la corriente, un día en el que se desvió de su camino; se encontró con una amplia sonrisa. Una sonrisa perturbadora, brillante e inquietante. _

_En ese instante esa sonrisa le despojó de todo de su ser, de todo lo que conocía y lo que él conocía solo era "su oscuridad". _

_Él siendo un ser frío, no podía asimilar que alguien sonriera de esa manera. Al menos no en este mundo lleno de caca. _

_El estudiante de medicina se detuvo en frente a un árbol contiguo a la cafetería. Se suponía que en vez de ir a clases había optado por saltársela e ir a tomar algo, pero no contaba con ver a un chico sonriendo junto a una chica. Quizá se trataba de su novia, porque qué otra razón podría haber para sonreír de esa manera. Seguro él la amaba y era correspondido. _

_Aún así, él siempre había visto parejas a lo largo de su corta vida, pero ciertamente esta vez había quedado abrumado. Sus manos empezaron a sudar y un dolor punzante se hizo presente en su cabeza. ¿Cómo es que de un momento a otro esa sonrisa que le desarmó se convirtió en algo tan molesto? _

_Otra vez Law empezó a divagar: ¿acaso él no se merecía sonreír así ante la vida? ¿Qué lo hacía diferente del otro? _

_De hecho, ¿qué seguía haciendo allí, viendo como otro sujeto sonreía? Era perder su tiempo, así que caminó hacia la cafetería, como si no hubiese visto nada. Pasó de largo, y al estar en la tienda comenzó otro dolor de cabeza: el lugar estaba lleno. _

_No había pasado ni cinco minutos cuando alguien a su espalda tiraba de su camisa. El moreno al voltear su cabeza hacia atrás, quedó con una cara de póquer al ver al chico de la amplia sonrisa. _

_-¿Dónde está el departamento de veterinaria? –cuestionó el chico, manteniendo esa sonrisa perturbadora pero destellante al mismo tiempo. _

_-¿Por qué me preguntas a mí? Más bien, el departamento se encuentra en el edificio G-9 –contestó un tanto confuso. ¿Por qué diablos le había respondido? ¿Acaso su novia no podría haberlo llevado? El futuro doctor desvió la mirada, suspirando profundamente. _

_-Ah, ya veo… Bueno, es que ya lo sabía pero no sé dónde queda._

_Law alzó una ceja al escuchar tan pueril respuesta. –Entonces si lo sabes por qué preguntas. Los edificios están numerados, así que no tendría que haber inconveniente. ¿Acaso eres un estudiante nuevo? _

_-Sí –contestó sonriendo. _

_-Pero no eres un niño como para que te pierdas en el campus. Hay mapas en las zonas verdes._

_El chico de menor estatura parpadeó tres veces seguidas al darse cuenta que el tipo alto tenía razón. -¡Ah! ¡Es cierto! _

_En ese momento a Trafalgar le dieron ganas de golpearlo, pero iba a contenerse. No era posible que el tipo fuera tan idiota. –Además, hace rato estabas con una chica, ella pudo haberte mostrado el campus, ¿no crees?_

_-Hm, de hecho me dijo que no era estudiante de esta facultad. Me dijo que no podía ayudarme por el momento porque estaba esperando a su novio y si se movía de su lugar, quizá su novio se enojaría. _

_Law convocó a todos los dioses del universo en su mente al escuchar al pequeño, se sentía extrañamente aliviado. ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿No lo imaginó? ¿Por qué sintió que un peso había desaparecido de su pecho? Es más, el dolor de cabeza repentinamente había desaparecido, hasta se le había olvidado comprar su bebida. ¿Cómo puede distraerlo alguien que parece un chango tonto? _

_-Bien, entonces espera a que compre mi…-Law no pudo terminar la oración, cuando el chico de la amplia sonrisa comenzó a sonreír, agradeciendo en el acto. –Hey, escucha lo que digo –exhortó Law, pero al parecer sus palabras se las llevaba el viento, el otro tan solo seguía riendo. Pero más importante: ¿en serio se tomaría el tiempo de llevarlo al departamento de veterinaria? No, no… Más importante, ¿cómo supo el menor que Law sabría donde estaba el susodicho edificio? ¿Acaso habrá sido un golpe de suerte? ¿Por qué el por sobre todo los estudiantes? _

_Finalmente Trafalgar logró incorporarse a la cafetería, pudiendo comprar su tan ansiada bebida y vaya que lo necesitaba, estar rodeado de tantos estudiantes le provocaba calor._

_Después de la compra, Law le señaló con la mirada el camino. Él iba sorbiendo su bebida, mientras el otro caminaba como un niño, jugando con sus piernas, estirándolas en cada paso. Trafalgar pensó que ese tipo era raro, no solo sonreía de forma tan descuidada, sino también que su comportamiento era infantil. Y para ser estudiantes universitarios, no se supone que la niñez la dejaron hace mucho tiempo atrás. Pero al parecer al menor le importaba poco, o quizá solo era inconsciente de ello. _

_No obstante, de un momento a otro el silencio lo rompió el chico extraño, claro, extraño para Law. –Hm, ya me dio hambre –dijo, gruñéndole el estomago en el acto. Y vaya que era lo que menos Trafalgar se esperaba escuchar. Él pensó que le cuestionaría cosas como: ¿acaso no imaginas cómo supe que sabrías dónde quedaba el departamento de veterinaria? ¿O no quieres saber mi nombre? ¿O por qué sonrío como chango idiota? Bueno, al menos. Pero no, el tipo salía con lo menos esperado. _

_Law le extendió su jugo, lo hizo involuntariamente. Ni él mismo se esperaba tal movimiento por parte de él, mientras que el menor le miró un poco extrañado al principio, pero tomó la bebida y la bebió en menos tiempo en el que daba un paso._

_Al futuro doctor no le cayó en gracia, pero no diría nada. De todas formas algo empezaba a ser distinto en su vida. –Oye, ¿y cuál es tu nombre? –preguntó Law. _

_-Monkey D. Luffy, gusto en conocerte… Law, ¿verdad?_

_¿Cómo lo sabía? ¿Acaso trataba con un adivino o quizá el tipo ya le había acechado desde hace tiempo? –Sí, así es, ¿cómo lo sabes? _

_-Por la bata que llevas colgada en tu brazo, en el estampado de la bolsa hay un nombre y supongo que se trata de ti._

_En ese instante Law pensó que quizá el chico no era tan idiota, o quizá fue un golpe de suerte, porque el tipo no lucía como alguien perceptivo. –Así es. _

_-Tienes un nombre raro, aunque luce en ti-comentó sonriente. _

_-Mira quién habla –susurró para sí. –Así que estudiarás veterinaria, ¿por qué? –Law tenía que preguntar, y es que Luffy no parecía alguien inteligente a simple vista. _

_-Pues hace tiempo, cuando era pequeño visitaba una granja y allí me encariñé de un reno. Pero éste murió por una enfermedad algunos años después, y desde allí nació mi deseo de ser doctor veterinario. Quiero curar a los animales con extrañas enfermedades. _

_-¿Acaso tenías un reno como mascota? –¿Pero quién diablos tenía un reno como mascota? Eso era lo que se preguntaba Law, cada vez que hablaba con Luffy la plática se retorcía más. _

_-Hm, algo así, ¿no es grandioso? Shishishi…_

_Law arqueó una ceja al escuchar la curiosa risa de Luffy. En verdad no pensaba que el tipo tuviera el talento para ser un veterinario, pues no parecía responsable ni mucho menos inteligente. _

_-Bueno, sí –contestó dudoso. _

_Por un momento ambos estuvieron en silencio; bueno, por parte de Luffy no tanto, pues tarareaba raras canciones, según Law. Y Mientras a Law le torturaban los tímpanos, el camino hacia el departamento de veterinaria era más corto. Cosa que le provocaba sentimientos encontrados: quería seguir hablando con el chico raro, pero al mismo tiempo no porque era fastidioso. _

_-¿Y también estudias para ser veterinario? Porque seríamos compañeros y sería genial que alguien que me dio jugo fuera mi compinche._

_A Trafalgar casi le explota la vena de la cien cuando Luffy le llamó "compinche". ¿Desde cuándo el tipo se había tomado tal confianza? ¿Será que la bebida fue el parte aguas de tal libertad? –No, de hecho, estudio Medicina. Para curar humanos obviamente. _

_-¿Eh? ¡Genial! –exclamó muy sonriente, aunque después hizo un puchero. –Pero hubiera sido genial que fueras mi compañero. _

_-Así es la vida, de todas formas nos encontraremos. Igual nuestros departamentos o más bien los edificios están contiguos porque pertenecen a la misma rama. _

_Luffy pegó pequeños saltos. –Sí, entonces comeremos después._

_¿Volvió a escuchar bien? ¿Comer luego? En serio, el chico se estaba tomando muchas libertades. Pero para Law "comer luego" era como un "gracias por haberme traído hasta acá". Y él odiaba esa clase de compromisos, de hecho, no era usual que el futuro doctor hiciera favores, por esta misma razón. Así que no significaba mucho. –Como sea –respondió de forma ambigua, después todo él pensaba que tal cosa no se concretaría. _

_-Bien, ahora debo ir a mi primera clase…Pero hay un pequeño problema._

_-¿Cuál?_

_-Olvidé en cuál salón me toca clase, además, la clase ya habría comenzado-comentó sonriente, como si fuera de poca importancia el hecho de que no supiera ni siquiera dónde estaba parado. _

_Trafalgar respiró profundo, tratando de pensar: "cualquiera podría olvidar dónde le tocaba su clase en el primer día y también llegar tarde por esa misma razón, pero dudo que este tipo sea un cualquiera. Más bien, parece que es inconsciente de ello". Porque si no pensaba de esa forma, le agarraría del pelo a Luffy. Claro que metafóricamente hablando, porque no le gustan las peleas innecesarias. _

_Prácticamente Luffy se comportaba como un niño de diez años, y ahora Law tenía que ser alguna clase de niñero. –Si no lo sabes es un problema, no vayas a esperar que yo lo sepa. _

_-Hm, lo imaginaba._

_-¿Cómo que lo imaginabas? Es obvio, no soy adivino._

_-Entonces entremos y preguntemos. _

_-¿Y por qué debería entrar yo? Ya estás acá, hazlo por ti mismo._

_-Pero quiero que me acompañes, sería muy aburrido._

_-¿Aburrido buscar tu salón de clases? Venir a la universidad no es un paseo._

_-No seas tan estricto, es solo que pareces un tipo muy serio y quiero que te diviertas conmigo._

_A Law le iba a dar una taquicardia, era seguro. -¿Qué insinúas? ¿Qué soy un amargado, que no sonrío? Además, ¿cómo podría divertirme el solo hecho de buscar un salón de clases?_

_El menor miraba hacia arriba, como si no hubiera escuchado nada de lo que Law decía. –Sería genial que mi salón estuviera allá arriba –comentó muy ilusionado, al parecer le gustaban las alturas. Pero Trafalgar estaba que explotaba por dentro. Era la primera vez que era ignorado de esa forma, pero lo peor es que su enfado siempre desaparecía porque simplemente Luffy tenía una cara de pura inocencia-ignorancia, y eso al menos le calmaba. _

_-Está bien –cedió Law. Iba a dejar que la corriente lo llevase, pues por algo se había saltado su clase: por el aburrimiento. ¿Qué podría perder? Bueno, además del tiempo y probablemente la poca cordura que le quedaba ante tal exasperante muchacho._

* * *

_Hasta aquí llega la primera parte de la historia, espero les haya agradado. x3 _

* * *

_Mi comentario: Como verán, Luffy es un estudiante de veterinaria, cosa que reusltaría raro para algunos... Bueno, quizás hasta para mí. Pero hay que darle el crédito al chico ya que este es un universo alterno donde es un estudiante universitario. La verdad, también se me hizo difcícil encontrar una carrrera donde podría aplicar Luffy. Pero como hemos visto en la serie, le gustan lo animales y se lleva bien con ellos... Siempre y cuando no sean su comida. xD _

* * *

_Bien, esperen el próximo episodio y también espero sus comentarios. :B Gracias por leer. :)_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hola, he aquí la segunda parte de la historia. Supongo que actualicé rápido comparado con otras historias. _**

**_Bueno, sin más qué decir, los dejo con la lectura. _**

* * *

**_Laugh maker_**

* * *

_Ambos estudiantes entraron al edificio, Law dirigió al menor hasta el elevador del edificio. Pues ni de coña iba a subir por las escaleras, era más práctico y menos saludable. Sí, porque aún estudiando medicina él descuidaba su propio cuerpo. _

_Cuando ambos entraron al ascensor se percató que solo estaban los dos, y que Luffy saltaba como chango emocionado; como si fuera un campesino visitando la ciudad por primera vez. Pues el ascensor tenía una parte de vidrio desde la cual se veía el panorama. Law no dijo ni hizo movimiento para detenerlo, porque por alguna razón estúpida -porque no podía haber otra- observaba embelesado el comportamiento del niño chango. _

_-Oye, mira, esto es genial._

_-Sí –respondió a secas Law. No le iba a llevar la contraria, simplemente si decía lo contrario el otro comenzaría a objetar en el peor de los casos. _

_-Supongo que nunca habías entrado a un ascensor, ¿verdad?_

_-Hm, de hecho sí, pero no uno de donde se viera el exterior. _

_A Trafalgar le corrió una gota por la sien, realmente se había topado con algo que podría ser un experimento. Si bien él no pensaba en especializarse en el campo de la neurobiología por completo, era solo porque le gustaba abrir y cerrar cuerpos. Pero definitivamente resultaba intrigante-exasperante estudiar aquella masa gris del simio. _

_Al cabo de unos segundos, casi un minuto o pueda que hasta dos, arribaron a su supuesto destino. Al futuro médico le tocó que halar del cuello de la camisa al menor porque al parecer éste se encontraba como vil lapa pegado al vidrio aún asombrado de ver lo más común del mundo: personas caminando a lo lejos. _

_-Ya llegamos –indicó el chico alto. _

_-¿Ah? ¿Ya? Qué aburrido –expresó con un gran puchero._

_-Ya te dije que no vinimos a dar un paseo –comentó casi molesto. _

_-Shishishi, sí. _

_Law no sabía si en un futuro esa risilla le colmaría la paciencia, pero para su infortunio esa risilla iba acompañada de aquella brillante e insoportable sonrisa. Así que sabía que si alguien iba a terminar tres metros bajo tierra seguro iba a ser él. Porque por alguna razón sentía que no podía ir en contra del menor. _

_Ahora ambos se encontraban con una duda, pero más Law que Luffy… No, de hecho solo Law, porque de un momento a otro el chango estaba leyendo un mural. _

_Law se acercó a paso lento para darse prisa. –Oye, ¿no qué vas en serio respecto a estudiar veterinaria? Así que ubícate, Luffy. _

_El de menor estatura estaba sumergido en la lectura de una página, no alcanzó a escuchar lo que dijo Law, por lo que no respondió. Y Trafalgar seguía sin entender como alguien con gran déficit de atención estudiaría veterinaria, no, es más: ¿cómo pudo pasar el examen de ingreso a la facultad? Seguro fue a través de contactos porque simplemente no podía llegar a una conclusión. Si seguía inmiscuyéndose con el chico seguro terminaría creando las más inusuales y retorcidas teorías respecto al muchacho, al punto de superar las teorías físicas del universo. _

_-Mira esto –indicó Luffy. _

_-¿El qué?_

_-Hm, no te vayas a enfadar… –dijo al voltear la cabeza._

_-¿Y por qué me enfadaría? _

_-¿Recuerdas qué día es hoy?_

_-Lunes._

_-Shishishi…_

_Law estaba más confundido que molesto por aquella risilla, ¿por qué de repente el simio se preocupaba por el enfado y después reiría? El futuro médico se acercó para cerciorarse, pero Luffy tapó rápidamente la página con sus manos, contradiciendo rápidamente a lo que le había dicho a Law: "mira". _

_-¿Por qué lo ocultas?_

_-Shishishi, es que ayer me pasé de tragos al estar con unos amigos y como me levanté mareado -por no decir como zombi- pensé que este era mi primer día de clases, de hecho, es mañana. _

_Oh no, Trafalgar estaba a punto de sacar una sierra entre las manos por arte de magia y abrir el cerebro de Luffy para ver qué era lo que realmente pasaba por esa cabecilla distraída, y más que estar molesto por haber perdido el tiempo -el cual tenía planeado perder de todas formas pero no de esta manera-, estaba preocupado por el futuro de los animales que el menor trataría en un futuro demasiado cercano. _

_Él no solía hacer expresiones, pero no pudo evitar entreabrir su boca y dilatar sus ojos. –Como sea, igual olvidaste en cuál salón de clases te correspondía asistir. Así que lo buscaremos de todas formas._

_-¡Buena idea! –exclamó entusiasmando, como si no hubiese pensado en la posibilidad de hacerlo de todas maneras. _

_-Entonces mejor vamos a la secretaría del departamento para hacerlo rápido._

_-Lo siento –dijo Luffy sin tanta pena, rascándose la cabeza. –Pensé que te enojarías._

_-Supongo que debería, pero sé lo que es tener una resaca –muy a su pesar aceptaba ese hecho, no iba a culpar la distracción de Luffy causada por una noche de parranda. _

_Ambos fueron camino a la secretaría, al menos Law sabía dónde estaba situada y el susodicho lugar no estaba muy lejos. _

_Mientras iban a paso de tortuga, sobre todo porque Luffy se sentía culpable en algún rincón de su conciencia de hacer vagar a Law, inconsciente de que realmente Trafalgar lo hacía a propósito. Él hacía el intento de seguir los pasos de Law, aunque le resultaba estresante por el hecho de que el mayor tenía complejo de Pepe el zorrillo apestoso de cierta caricatura que veía en sus tiempos libres: caminaba más lento que un auto atrapado en un congestionamiento en plena mañana en la ciudad de Manhattan. _

_-Law, ¿acaso te duelen los pies?_

_-¿Por qué lo dices?_

_-Porque no avanzas mucho, caminas más lento que mi abuelo Garp. _

_-¿Insinúas que soy un anciano? _

_-Shishsishi, no… _

_-Luffy, a veces es bueno procrastinar. _

_-Pues si de eso se trata, yo lo hago todo el tiempo._

_Law no podía creer lo que escuchaba, ¿cómo alguien que padecía de déficit de atención se atrevía a ser un perezoso? Definitivamente algo tenía de "especial" el chico. Y definitivamente buscaría la forma de saberlo, porque simplemente está aburrido y de alguna forma Luffy es "enigmático". -Hm, ya lo creo –respondió, viéndole de reojo. _

_Trafalgar no se atrevió a preguntar por qué Luffy ingresaba a tal altura del ciclo, por el hecho de que él sabía muy bien que apenas comenzaba el inter ciclo, por lo que otra interrogante vino a su cabeza: Si Luffy entró a mediados de ciclo, ¿cuál fue su universidad anterior? Por lo que seguro el chango no había hecho un examen de admisión, sino que hizo uso de las equivalencias. _

_Law sonrió sutilmente ante su pensamiento, seguro esa era la respuesta del porqué había entrado con facilidad a la facultad. Pues se supone que el examen de admisión de su universidad era difícil. Aunque inmediatamente reflexionó que al utilizar las equivalencias supondría que el tipo también poseía buenas notas. _

_La verdad es que estaba pensando demasiado para un simple hecho y obviamente no iba a hallar una respuesta. –Oye, ¿y…? –habló Trafalgar, pero Luffy otra vez había desaparecido de su vista, seguro Luffy podría trabajar en un circo como escapista en vez de chango en triciclo. Law buscó con la mirada al menor, encontrándolo a tres metros de distancia, éste ya había tomado la delantera al ir a la secretaría. _

_Aligeró el paso con pereza, pues no quería perderse del extraño comportamiento de Luffy con la gente de allí. _

_Llegó a la entrada, acto seguido de reposar su hombro contra el marco de la puerta, viendo a lo lejos al mono preguntando sobre su horario tan sonriente como siempre. Trafalgar estaba sumergido en un mundo distinto –probablemente retorcido-, porque a la par de Luffy así parecía. Todo estaba bien, muy bien, perfectamente hasta que… _

_-Qué raro verte aquí, barbero sádico –comentó una fastidiosa voz familiar, sí, Law sabía quién se atrevía a hablarle casi al oído y solo había alguien que le llamaba de esa manera. _

_-Vete a la mierda, no es de tu incumbencia –contestó entre dientes, sin darse la media vuelta para ver quien estaba a su espalda. _

_-Uh, el barbero antisocial está de humor… -respondió esa voz burlona. _

_-Barbero tu culo, Eustass –porque Law no iba a decir que no era antisocial, eso sí lo aceptaba y lo hacía con orgullo. _

_-No soy yo quien lleva cuchillas o bisturís en los bolsillos, así que acepta que tienes complejo de barbero._

_Trafalgar finalmente se dio la media vuelta muy a su pesar, pues Luffy por alguna -ya no- extraña razón se había quedado hablando con la secretaria, pero aún así desviaba la mirada para no perderlo de vista. -¿Acaso te perdiste? Vete a tu lugar; no me estorbes. _

_-A diferencia de ti; no. A esta hora se supone que tienes clases, ¿no es así? Así que el perdido eres tú. ¿No me digas que quieres cambiar de carrera y ahora quieres torturar animales? Sabía que estabas enfermo de la mente, pero esto… _

_Law se mordió el labio inferior, intentado contenerse de no destajar al pelirrojo con alguna de sus cuchillas. -¿Dónde está tu novia para que te ponga la correa? Porque seguro te escapaste._

_Kid rió entre dientes. -¿Quién dice que no tienes sentido del humor? Al parecer tienes más que el profesor Buggy*. _

_Law sonrió ladino. –Ya basta; estoy ocupado. Vete –no era que Law no pudiera seguir dándole la contra a Kid, pero si perdía más tiempo no podría estar un poco más al lado de Luffy. Y para colmo, Law no podía de dejar de desviar la vista. Cosa que le resultó muy raro a Kid, pues Trafalgar solía mirar a los ojos cuando discutía con alguien._

_Kid no era tan idiota, al menos no como Luffy, pero se percató casi inmediatamente de la distracción de Law. Él miró hacia donde Law miraba constantemente, notando al chico bullicioso platicando. -¿Qué hace ese sujeto acá?_

_¿Qué era lo que acababa de escuchar Law? Una interrogante que daba la impresión de afirmar que de alguna forma Kid sabía quién era Luffy. No, simplemente a Law no le gustaba la idea de que el matón ese supiera más que él. -¿Acaso lo conoces? –preguntó como si él realmente lo conociera. _

_-No, no exactamente. Pero sé que tiene facha de idiota pero es inteligente… O al menos eso es lo que una vez me dijo Hawkins. _

_-Así que tu novia también lo conoce –eso dijo, pero realmente estaba perturbado de escuchar esa respuesta: ¿LUFFY INTELIGENTE? ¿ACASO ERA UN ALIEN? ¿UN ALIEN CHANGO PARA SER EXACTOS? Además, por unos segundos albergó un sentimiento un tanto conocido, porque hace un momento lo había sentido cuando Luffy estaba con la chica en la cafetería. _

_-Se supone que tiene memoria fotográfica –agregó Kid. Viendo a Luffy muy curioso por cierto. _

_¿Escuchó bien? ¿Memoria fotográfica? Porque eso explicaba el hecho de que a pesar que luciera tan estúpido, estudiara una carrera que no cuadraba con su aptitud y actitud. _

_Pero definitivamente no le gustaba que Kid viera a Luffy, pues esa sonrisa era cautivante -al menos para Law- y no quería que el otro quedara hechizado también. _

_-No es que quiera comenzar una conversación contigo, pero ¿qué diablos haces acá? Tú estudias ingeniería mecánica, así que deberías tener tu culo sobre algún electrodo en tus aposentos en estos momentos, ¿no es así? _

_A Eustass le saltaron las venas en la frente. –Quisiera decir: no es de tu incumbencia. Y de hecho así es, pero solo porque no soy un jodido antisocial como tú, te lo diré: simplemente buscaba a un veterinario para que le recomendase algún medicamento a Killer para su mascota. Y no tengo por qué explicarte más._

_-Y créeme, no me importa –contestó con el cejo fruncido. _

_-Entonces no preguntes._

_-Entonces vete, que estorbas. _

_Kid se acercó, colocando su rostro cerca al de Law. -¿Acaso quieres pelea, mapache mierdoso? –haceun ademan con sus manos cerca de sus surcos, burlándose de las ojeras de Trafalgar. _

_En el momento en que Law iba a responderle, Luffy apareció enfrente de ellos. –Oh, eres tú –exclamó muy sonriente. Law estrechó la mirada, muy irritado ante las palabras del otro. Ya era suficiente con que Kid le conociese, y ahora el mismísimos Luffy parecía reconocer al tipo antipático de cabello en forma de flama. –Eres el que restauró el auto de Sanji. ¡Oye, lo dejaste genial! –añadió como si lo dijese a todo el mundo, porque ciertamente muchos de los estudiantes posaron sus ojos sobre ellos. _

_Trafalgar solo ciñó sus ojos con más dureza: ¿Quién era ese tal Sanji? Aunque finalmente pudo hallar su respuesta sobre cómo Luffy pudo conocer al gótico ese. _

_Kid torció su sonrisa, notando lo irritado que estaba el futuro doctor. –Sí –respondió al desviar sus ojos hacia el menor. Eustass no conocía a Luffy, pero un día de necesidad lo obligó a ganar un dinero extra para financiar sus inventos, tuvo que restaurar un viejo Mercedes Benz de cierto estudiante francés. _

_-Te quedó fantástico, shishishi. Yo quiero me construyas un carro volador –dijo emocionado. _

_El pelirrojo hizo una cara de: WTF?! ¿Un carro volador? ¿Cómo diablos era que Law andaba con este tipo? Pero bueno, él no quería ponerse a pensar como un demente puede interesarse en una ameba extraña, porque eso le pareció a Kid. –Tengo entendido que eres amigo del profesor Franky, él podría construirte lo que quieres, ¿no? –porque definitivamente Kid no haría algo tan estúpido. Y lo consideraba así porque amaba las carreras, porque le gustaba que las llantas de los carros acariciasen el asfalto y porque tampoco haría algo tan genial que no fuese para él; ni de coña. _

_-Hm, sí, pero no quiere. Dice que lo hará cuando yo sea más responsable… No sé lo que quiso decir, porque soy responsable en todo, shishishi –Kid cerró los ojos, negando levemente. Entendía el porqué aunque no conociera a fondo a Luffy, Franky no cedía._

_Mientras, Law los miraba a ambos. Estaba siendo excluido de la plática, una plática que no debió ser, una plática que estaba de más, una plática que estaba siendo jodidamente extraña: ¿quién diablos piensa en autos voladores en esta época? Seguro al chico le gustaba mucho la Sci-Fi. _

_Realmente le extrañaba que Luffy no conociendo a Kid le pidiera un favor repentinamente, definitivamente era muy confiado, como un niño de seis años que no deja de chuparse el pulgar. Y gracias a que pensó en eso, otra gota corrió por su sien: imaginarse a Luffy chupándose el pulgar era algo estrafalario. Y además, al parecer sonreía igual para todos, cosa que le molestó. _

_-Oye, Luffy, vámonos –a pesar que dijo eso, no tenía idea a dónde. Solo no quería seguir oyendo idioteces entre las dos personas más idiotas con las que se haya topado. _

_-Ok, iremos a comer, ¿verdad? _

_-Lo que quieras –respondió cabizbajo, resignándose. _

_-Bueno, yo mejor me pongo a hacer lo que me fue comendado… Hasta luego, Luffy –se despidió Kid, sonriendo ladino al dirigirse al interior de la secretaría. Definitivamente vio algo extraño en Law, y eso le dio mucho en qué pensar. _

_Finalmente ambos estaban solos, caminando hacia el exterior del edificio. Otra vez habían hecho uso del elevador y otra vez Law vio lo chango idiota que es Luffy, pues hacía uso del ascensor por segunda vez y aún seguía sorprendiéndose por un simple vidrio. Seguro era la persona más simple del mundo._

_Esta vez Law no quería más interrupciones, pues tenía planeado no solo saltarse una clase, sino el resto de ellas. Después de todo él es un magnifico-prodigioso estudiante que no necesitaba de otros profesores para entender la anatomía humana. _

_-¿Y? ¿Te dijeron en cuál salón te tocaba clases? –interrumpió el silencio Law, bueno, su silencio mental porque Luffy hacía ruidos molestos con la boca. _

_-Sí, y gracias. Por cierto, ¿no tienes clases?_

_-No –mintió. –Hoy vine solo a dejar un trabajo y no agradezcas._

_-Oh, ya veo –dijo al darse la vuelta para ver a Trafalgar, pues por alguna razón le gustaba caminar delante de las personas. -Entonces tuve suerte de haberte conocido y no puedo ser desagradecido –expresó Luffy con esa sonrisa que perturbaba a Law. _

_Law desvió la mirada al ver esos ojos destellantes y esa sonrisa lúcida que le hacía recordar que él no podía sonreír así. Bueno, no al menos de alegría, aunque sí para burlarse de otros: él simplemente es un cabrón demasiado chingón*. _

_-Solo lo hice porque pediste mi ayuda –y porque realmente estaba aburrido, agregó Law en su pensamiento. _

_-Igual lo hiciste, así que gracias –insistió en responder manteniendo la misma sonrisa. _

_Law ya no quería verle porque su estomago se removía cuando veía a Luffy sonreír y en cualquier momento podría vomitar, aunque no sabía si vomitaría por estar molesto o por la sonrisa de Luffy que le causaba gran impresión o por haber bebido el jugo de hace rato, quizá estaba vencido. _

_El simio retomó su extraña forma de andar, mientras ladeaba la cabeza, al parecer estaba pensativo. –Hm, no sé qué comer._

_Trafalgar se dio cuenta de ello, pero no pensó que el chico pensara en comida. Poco a poco iba dándose cuenta de las necesidades primordiales del otro. –Lo que sea._

_-¿En serio lo que sea? –volteó a ver con los ojos deslumbrantes, parecían dos radiantes soles a punto de quemar las pupilas de Law. _

_-S-sí –vaciló ante esos ojos, y la verdad es que el dinero a él no le faltaba. Pues su tutor le proveía de casi todo, incluyendo dinero. _

_Aunque aún era temprano, las diez y algo de la mañana, a Law no le importaba comer a esa hora. De hecho, apenas comía, así que no suponía un gran problema. _

_-Entonces quiero ir donde le viejo Zeff, él es el dueño de el mejor restaurante de todos. _

_-Como sea –Law no tenía idea del susodicho restaurante, ni le importaba mucho, solo quería salir de lo monótono, ver qué otras cosas podría presenciar al lado de Luffy. _

_Ambos volvieron a sus mundos sin volver a platicar, estaban próximos a llegar al parqueo de la universidad. A Law le pareció un viaje corto, de hecho, sentía que el día se le estaba acortando. _

_-Por aquí –señaló Law. _

_-¿Uh? ¿No iremos a pie?_

_-No, para eso tengo auto. Solo guíame. _

_-¡Genial! –exclamó otra vez a los cuatro vientos. _

_Trafalgar se encogió de hombros, pues no encontraba lo genial de andar en auto. Para él solo era un medio de transporte que le facilitaba la vida para no caminar. _

_Lo guió hasta un auto Jaguar de color amarillo con franjas negras muy elegantes. Era imponente, hermoso y un modelo reciente. Luffy se maravilló al verlo. -¡Tu auto es magnífico! Mejor que el de Sanji… seguro. _

_Y otra vez Luffy decía ese nombre, aunque Law no quería preguntar y sin embargo le picaba la curiosidad. –Entra –dijo, restándole importancia al comentario-grito de Luffy. _

_Ambos abordaron el auto: Luffy sentado en el asiento delantero, al costado del piloto, sonriendo y maravillado de ir en un auto que lucía casi igual a uno de los personajes que veía en una de sus caricaturas favoritas de fin de semana: Transformers. Mientras, Law suspiraba profundamente, sin entender mucho la alegría del menor, pero se sentía tranquilo al mismo tiempo._

_A pesar de la rara atmosfera que emanaba Luffy, se sentía cómodo a su lado. Algo raro proviniendo de él, siento un tipo antisocial que le asquea la humanidad._

* * *

_*Buggy: ambos lo tienen como profesor común, es el profesor de didáctica. Pensé que esta materia tendría que ser enseñada por un profesor divertido. El arte de enseñar no es cosa fácil. __

_*Chingón: es un mexicanismo. Que yo sepa lo es. xD Si no pueden corregirme. _

_Significados: genial, grandioso, magnífico, o cualquier adjetivo calificativito que indique que es superior. xDUu Quise usarlo porque me pareció genial. / Mis amigas mexicanas influyen en mí (?) ewe_

_Agradecimientos a: Lady Anette, gracias por tu comentario. La verdad es que esa es la intención(?), digo, lo más que se pueda. Y Law es un dios… de la sensualidad y de lo chingón, claro está. xD_

* * *

_Agradezco siempre a la gente que se toma el tiempo de leer mis fics, y realmente espero saber de ustedes. Me gustaría saber si les gusta la historia, porque soy de las que dejo un fic si es que no gusta. No me gusta perder tiempo, aunque siempre lo pierdo en otras boludeces. xD Bueno, debo decirles que me tardaré un poco para actualizar este fic, y es que hay dos razones: La primera: estoy empezando a escribir otros dos fics LawLu y están medio complicados, o más bien yo soy la que me complico la vida... como siempre. ewé Dos: Quiero ver si hay gente que lea esta historia, porque si no la dejaré en espera o simplemente la dejaré. Siempre hay que probar distitntas historias. 8D _

_Y finalmente; saludos. Hasta la próxima si aún sigo con vida. :)_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hola, aquí finalmente con la tercera parte. :) _

_Prosigan._

* * *

_Laugh maker_

* * *

_Luffy disfrutaba del viaje en el auto; cantaba y tocaba todo lo que fuera tocable: tablero, la ventana, el espejo a su costado -sí, iba con la ventana abierta-, el asiento, etc. Law miraba de reojo de vez en cuando, pues no se podía distraer demasiado al estar en el volante, aunque era consciente de que se estaba distrayendo por estupideces. _

_-Oye, mantente quieto y no saques la cabeza –advirtió Law, porque el chango de un momento a otro sacó la cabeza, abriendo la boca y dejando entrar aire a su cavidad. A estas alturas ya no le parecía tan extraño tal comportamiento, pero más le molestaba que ahora ya no le pareciera raro. Aún así el chango le provocaba ansiedad. _

_-¿Por qué no? –inquirió con la boca abierta. Law no tenía idea de cómo Luffy era capaz de articular palabras sin que sus labios se topasen. _

_-Porque si pasa un camión muy cerca del auto, te arrancará la cabeza, idiota –era obvio para Law, aunque en alguna parte de su corazón gustaría de ver tal escena. _

_-¡Ah, cierto! –exclamó al sentarse adecuadamente. _

_-Mejor dime por dónde debería ir, a este paso no llegaremos si te sigues distrayendo –Trafalgar hacía el intento de no acelerar mucho y pasar -inconscientemente- un poco más de tiempo al lado del estrafalario chango._

_-Hm, por aquí –señaló el punto exacto en el GPS del auto. _

_Law frunció levemente el entrecejo, percatándose de que muy pronto llegarían y ya no podría pasar un poco más de tiempo junto al otro. No obstante, Luffy quien iba distraído con los autos que pasaban, vio un puesto de croquetas de pulpo a lo lejos. Al chico le brillaron los ojos, al mismo tiempo que un fino hilo de saliva caía de la comisura de su boca. -¡Detente! ¡Croquetas! –exclamó._

_El futuro doctor no entendió el orden de esas dos simples palabras: ¿Acaso Luffy le decía a unas croquetas que se detuvieran o le decía a él que se detuviera por algunas croquetas? Lógicamente él se fue por la segunda opción, pues se estaba acostumbrando al extraño léxico del menor. _

_Él se detuvo casi de golpe, a sabiendas que lo podrían multar por estar en medio de la calle. -¿Y ahora qué? ¿No que estabas urgido por ir al mentado restaurante? _

_-Así es, pero quiero eso –señaló con su dedo índice; aún chorreando baba de la boca. _

_Law chasqueó la lengua, pues Luffy podría llegar a tener similitudes con el género femenino: ser indeciso. -¿Croquetas de pulpo? –masculló. –Está bien –arrancó el auto, yendo por una vía alterna para dar la vuelta e ir al puesto._

_Por dentro Law se seguía cuestionando: ¿cómo es posible que un simple chango le diera órdenes? Y más importante: ¿por qué diablos le hacía caso? Ah, sí, el susodicho aburrimiento. Igual no esperaba hacerle caso a otra persona por muy aburrido que estuviera, pues ya tiene tiempo de estar aburrido y no le hace caso ni a sus pies cuando quieren caminar. _

_Tardaron alrededor de tres minutos en llegar al puesto. Luffy fue el primero de bajarse del auto, dejando una estela de polvo por ir corriendo. Law al salir del auto le miró, desconcertado. Él siguió lo mejor que pudo los pasos del otro. El simio ya estaba sentado en la banca de la carreta de croquetas, donde una mujer de apariencia joven, linda y sonriente atendía el negocio. _

_-¡Lo quiero todo! –alcanzó a escuchar Law de la boca de Luffy. Él aún ni llegaba y el otro ya estaba a punto de devorarse el puesto. _

_-Como gustes –respondió la chica de cabellera verde. _

_Trafalgar finalmente hacía su aparición, notando que Luffy parecía un grifo averiado: no dejaba de chorrear baba. Él se sentó con las piernas encima una de otra y con los brazos cruzados, sin decir nada. _

_-¿Vas a desear algo? –preguntó la chica en dirección al joven estoico._

_Law, para variar, gustaba de mal interpretar esas preguntas en su cabeza: "Si fuera a desear algo, genio de las croquetas, sería la extinción de la humanidad". –Nada –contestó a secas. _

_-¡¿Cómo?! ¿Por qué? –preguntó Luffy, volteando su mirada hacia Law. -¿Acaso no tienes hambre?_

_Trafalgar desvió la mirada al encontrarse con la de Luffy. –Estoy bien así._

_-¿Entonces puedo comerme las tuyas? –preguntó sonriente. _

_-Como gustes._

_-¡Eres un buen sujeto! –exclamó al acercarse con las manos estiradas a Law, abrazándolo en el acto. _

_¿Un paro cardíaco? ¿Taquicardia? ¿Qué era exactamente lo que estaba sintiendo Law al ser abrazado? Él no estaba acostumbrado a esa clase de afecto ni mucho menos tolerarlo, aunque esto no quería decir que fuera antropofóbico*, pero solía irritarle tales gestos. No obstante; esta vez era diferente: no solo sentía que su corazón iba a salirse de su pecho, sino que toleraba el abrazo de Luffy. _

_Él no hizo ningún movimiento para quitarlo, tan solo se dejaba hacer, cabizbajo y con la mente en blanco. Pero tenía que hacer o decir algo, hizo lo posible por reaccionar rápido: asintió suavemente. _

_Luffy se despegó, sonriendo y viendo a la chica de pelo verde cocinar las croquetas. –Oye, ¿y cuál es tu nombre? –preguntó sin apartar la vista de su objetivo. _

_-Soy Keimi*. _

_-Oh, Keimi, pues apresúrate porque tengo hambre. _

_Trafalgar salió de su trance, sonriendo ante la actitud de Luffy. _

_A ella le corrió una gota por la sien. –S-sí, hago lo mejor que puedo. _

_Ella sirvió algunos platos lo más rápido posible, pero todo era inútil porque Luffy acababa con todas las croquetas de casi un trago aunque estuvieran muy calientes. Mientras que Trafalgar le miraba de reojo, sorprendido ante las destrezas para masticar del chango: masticaba como hipopótamo. Le salía comida de los extremos de los labios. Era como una fusión de hipopótamo-chango. _

_Law, como doctor, obviamente no veía nada bueno en comer de esa manera, porque obviamente eso le causaría digestión al chico. No obstante, mandaba al carajo todo solo por verlo comer._

_-Jo me gushta comey sholo (No me gusta comer solo) –sentenció Luffy con la boca llena, volteando sus ojos hacia Law. Éste arqueó una ceja, desviando la mirada en el acto. ¿Acaso el simio iba a obligarle a comer? _

_La verdad sí. Cuando Trafalgar volvió su mirada a Luffy, éste había tomado cuatro croquetas muy calientes de la estufa, metiéndoselas a Law en la boca de un solo golpe. _

_Law se tambaleó hacia atrás, con los ojos hechos platos, dándose golpes en el pecho por no poder masticar cuatro croquetas de una sola vez. Sentía que iba a morir, a morir por las manos de un chango. Y para colmo no eran ni bananas las que estaban en su boca como para masticarlas fácilmente. Porque el pulpo no estaba tierno, sino gomoso. _

_El futuro doctor al no poder soportar lo caliente de cuatro grandes croquetas al mismo tiempo, las escupió. _

_-Oye, no tires la comida al suelo –dijo, un poco sollozante. – ¡Pobres, pobres croquetas de pulpo! –exclamó Luffy al arrodillarse frente a ellas._

_Para Law la escena era jodidamente ilógica: ¿por qué diablos el chico se ponía así por unas simples bolas de pulpo cuando debería de preguntarle por su estado al ser casi asesinado-asfixiado-violado por esas horrendas croquetas? _

_Mientras que Keimi sonreía nerviosa ante el asunto. _

_Pero oh no, además de que Luffy estuviera lloriqueando por la comida, las tomó entre sus manos y las comió de un solo trago._

_Tanto Keimi como Law quedaron boquiabiertos ante el acto más raro y desagradable que hayan visto -Bueno, al menos para Keimi-. ¿Pero qué diablos tenía Luffy en su supuesto cerebro? A Law le costaba asimilar que Luffy se comiera lo que él había desechado, aunque bueno, era su saliva y para él hasta cierto punto no era tan desagradable. Aún así no dejaba de pensar en lo inverosímil que era Luffy. _

_-Oye –dijo Law._

_Luffy se puso de pie, volviendo a su asiento. -¿Por qué hiciste eso? La comida ya estaba contaminada, te enfermarás. _

_-Nah, Sanji dice que la comida no debe desperdiciarse. _

_Trafalgar cerró los ojos, aspirando lentamente. Seguro el chango había mal interpretado al supuesto Sanji, a menos que en verdad le enseñara tal comportamiento. Definitivamente si lo llegase a conocer lo pondría en aprietos por joder a Luffy. –Pero no creo que él se haya referido a que te comas la comida del suelo. _

_Keimi asintió con una sonrisa nerviosa ante el comentario de Law mientras seguía guisando las croquetas. _

_-¿Tú crees? –preguntó Luffy, retomando otras bolas de pulpo. _

_En ese momento hasta la presión sanguínea de Law estaba indecisa, no sabía si bajar o subir porque simplemente el simio era la cosa más tonta o inocente que podría existir en este mundo mierdoso. Bueno, eso suponiendo que la sangre tuviera conciencia propia. _

_-Así es._

_-Ah, ya veo. Entonces no lo volveré a hacer –respondió Luffy con esa sonrisa más ardiente que el mismísimo sol. _

_Trafalgar al ver esas sonrisa se rindió, simplemente no podía ganarle. Luffy era demasiado para él en muchos aspectos, y eso que apenas llevaba unas horas conociéndolo. _

_Luffy le había traído algo que le hacía falta, o algo que más bien dejó de sentir hace mucho tiempo: tranquilidad. Aunque de una forma retorcida porque Luffy hacía cosas estúpidas que no entendía tratándose de alguien que ya pasó prácticamente la niñez. _

_Keimi, la chica de pelo verde estaba más que confundida, pero le resultaba curioso el comportamiento de los dos chicos que tenía frente a ella. Solo se dedicaba a cocinar y a sonreír porque no sabía qué decirles, y es que nunca se había topado con dos clientes tan inusuales. _

_Mientras tanto, Law finalmente le hizo caso a Luffy de comer porque simplemente éste no desistía en convencerle. Aunque para el futuro doctor no era de su agrado esas croquetas, simplemente lo hacía por cortesía, sí, algo que pensó que ya no existía en él desde la adolescencia. _

_Ambos terminaron de comer al cabo de media hora, gracias a que Luffy engullía rápidamente el alimento y cabía decir que se terminó el producto de la chica que tenía preparado para un día. _

_Law otra vez se sorprendía por la capacidad del chango para comer, seguro tenía una vaca interna porque la vaca tiene cuatro cámaras en un sólo estómago para soportar tanta comida. Ahora Luffy era como un simio-hipopótamo-vaca ante los ojos de Trafalgar; seguro el chico era todo un zoológico, no, quizá un safari. _

_Ambos se pusieron de pie, pero en ese momento Keimi frunció ligeramente el entrecejo._

_-¿Y mi paga?_

_Luffy vio a la chica con cierto nerviosismo, riendo. –Ah, eso…Shishishi –él rápidamente rodó los ojos, silbando en el acto. _

_Trafalgar negó con la cabeza. –Tsk, ¿no me digas que ibas al restaurante consciente de que no traías dinero contigo, Luffy?_

_-Shishishi, es que allá me dan la comida gratis… Así que lo olvidé._

_Law pestañeó tres veces seguidas, reflexionando ante la respuesta de Luffy: ¿Le dan comida gratis? ¿Por qué? Aunque eso era lo de menos pues ambos estaban en un momento incómodo. Ni modo, alguien tenía que pagar y como el chango no podía, iba a ser él mismo quien pagara. _

_Hurgó el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón y sacó su billetera; posteriormente entregó el dinero a la chica. La cuenta fue de ciento diecinueve dólares. Definitivamente él no saldría a comer con Luffy nunca más, porque a este paso podría quedar en bancarrota. _

_Luffy se emocionó al ver el gesto de Law, tirándosele casi de inmediato. –Oye –apenas susurró. Estaba desconcertado por el repentino abrazo. Apenas podía mover sus manos, y para colmo él empezaba a sudar. –No… me ahorques –añadió _

_-Lo siento –dijo al apartarse. Sonriendo como siempre. –Pero gracias –agregó, rascándose la parte trasera de la cabeza. _

_-No fue gran cosa –eso dijo, pero realmente le dejó casi sin dinero. Si no fuera por esa deslumbrante sonrisa, el chango ya estuviera en el laboratorio de neurobiología de la facultad. _

_-De todas formas gracias, no eres mal tipo._

_-Ya no sigas diciendo lo mismo. Como sea, vamos al auto. _

_Luffy asintió; acto seguido de despedirse de la chica. Cuando los dos estuvieron ya en el auto, Law miraba distraído el paisaje delante de él, pues se había fijado en que Luffy finalmente había obtenido su comida, y que por ende ya no estaría más tiempo con él. _

_No arrancó el auto, pero miró de reojo al menor. –Supongo que quieres que te lleve a casa, ¿no? _

_-Nah, vayamos a comer a otra parte._

_¿Law escuchó bien? ¿Comer otra vez? ¿Cómo era posible que Luffy aún siguiera con hambre? Y además, ¿acaso pretendía dejarle pobre? Apenas tenía un poco de dinero extra para la gasolina. _

_-¿Acaso no te llenaste con esas croquetas? _

_-Hm, ni un poco. _

_-¿Ni un poco? –replicó con una gota en la sien. _

_-Shishishi, sí, ni un poco. _

_-Seré sincero, ya no me queda dinero extra para pagar tu cuenta. _

_-¿Eh? ¿En serio?_

_Trafalgar inclinó la cabeza, tratando de moverla para corroborar que sus tímpanos no tuvieran ninguna basura adentro, pues realmente ¿escuchó bien? ¿Acaso Luffy pretendía seguir usándole? ¿O quizá ni era consciente de lo que hacía? _

_-Sí, en serio. Lo mejor sería llevarte a casa. _

_-Pero no quiero –contestó con un puchero. Law casi se derrite al ver el gesto aunque en el exterior él pareciera la cosa más inanimada del mundo. _

_-Bien, ¿entonces adonde más quieres ir? Recuerda que ya no tengo más dinero –sí, con tal de no regresar a su casa para seguir con su vida aburrida, preferiría que le crecieran canas con las insensateces de Luffy. _

_El chango se puso pensativo, mordiéndose el labio inferior ante la presión de pensar. -¿Qué tal el circo? Hace poco llegó uno a la ciudad y no he podido ir a verlo._

_En ese instante Law pensó que Luffy realmente le estaba pidiendo ir a casa, pues allí seguro habían chimpancés iguales que el chico. Además de seguir creyendo que el menor era como un niño. ¿Qué clase de adulto joven pediría ir al circo? Definitivamente solo Luffy, ¿o quizá él mismo era muy antisocial y le había perdido el gusto a cosas tan triviales? –Está bien, ¿en dónde está? _

_-Acá –señaló Luffy con su índice al GPS. –Bien, vamos para allá. _

_Trafalgar puso en marcha su auto, sin imaginar qué cosas vendrían después._

* * *

_*Antrofóbico: de la palabra antropobia: La antropofobia puede ser definida como el temor hacia las personas en situaciones de hacinamiento, pero también puede sentir ansiedad al estar cerca de una sola persona. Las condiciones varían dependiendo del individuo afectado. Algunos casos son leves y se pueden manejar, mientras que los casos más graves puede conducir al retiro social completo (marginación y exclusión social) y el uso exclusivo de medios de comunicación escrita y electrónica. Fuente: Wikipedia-san. _

_*Keimi: La chica sirena en One Piece. En esta historia obviamente tienen piernas y no es una sirena, pero quería que saliera. Ella es muy linda y al contrario de Law, ella sonríe nerviosamente con las decisiones de Luffy. Si bien Hatchan era el que cocinaba las bolas de pulpo, sería muy raro que saliera en la historia, a menos que fuera en una versión humana; pero no quise… -Inserte risa diabólica-._

* * *

_Extra:  
_

_Lady Anette: No se me ponga así. xDUu Seguiré el fic, lo que sucede es que a veces mi musa se va de vacaciones. ewé Pero gracias por seguir mi historia. x3_

* * *

_Y aquí finaliza este capítulo. Espero les haya gustado y espero saber de ustedes. No se pierdan el próximo episodio, Law quedará traumado… okno(¿?). Huehuehuehue…. _

_Por cierto; mi otro nuevo fic LawLu ya está avanzando. uwu Espero publicar el primer capítulo muy pronto. owó)9 _

_Pd: ¿Ustedes se comerían lo que Law expulsase de su boca? _


	4. Chapter 4

**_Laugh maker_**

* * *

_Esta vez no hubo contratiempos para que ambos llegasen a su destino, y exactamente, Law pudo divisar a lo lejos una carpeta muy grande y excéntrica. Cuando halló un lugar para estacionarse, finalmente ambos pudieron encaminarse hacia el circo. _

_En el exterior se encontraban varios sujetos con vestimentas muy raras, Law pensó que se trataba de alguna parodia retorcida en algún mundo alterno, porque no podía ser de otra manera, pues ¿por qué otra razón cada vez que se acercaban parecía que el lugar estaba infestado de hombres travestidos? _

_-Oye, Luffy, creo que te equivocaste._

_Luffy ni le escuchó, estaba demasiado emocionado con todo lo que veía, inclusive se atrevió a tomar algunos globos en su camino a la entrada. _

_Law, como siempre, miraba de reojo al menor cual bicho raro. Al entrar se encontró con una escena nunca antes vista para él, si bien había payasos, malabaristas, etc., el lugar parecía que era regido por puros travestis. _

_-Luffy –dijo, extendió la mano para agarrarle de la manga porque el chico casi se le escapaba de la vista. –Que te has equivocado de lugar; este no es un circo, es un burdel de mala muerte._

_-¿Eh? –volteó su mirada. -¿Dijiste algo?_

_-Tsk, ¿acaso este es el circo al que realmente querías venir?_

_-Claro, de hecho, fue mi amigo quien me había hecho la invitación con anterioridad. Pero con el intercambio de universidad no había podido visitar este lugar, ¿no te parece grandioso?_

_Law hizo los ojos como platos: ¿pero qué clase de amigo tendría Luffy? ¿Acaso uno que intentaría prostituir a un chango? -¿Quién es tu amigo?_

_-Shishishishi, ya lo verás. Él aparecerá en la función. _

_Trafalgar le dejó ir, siguiendo lo mejor que podía los pasos apresurados del menor. Luffy parecía estar sumergido en su mundo, aunque realmente es así que está todo el tiempo, pero esta vez lucía muy pasmado. Law ya estaba cansado de intentar comprender al menor, y sobre todo esa sonrisa que sale a relucir en los casos más inesperados. Pensó que era mejor dejar llevarse por la corriente mientras durase la función; después de todo ¿qué podría pasar? _

_Pasó un rato cuando el circo se llenó de personas, cosa que le parecía raro a Law, pues ¿cuál era la gracia de ver hombres con sus trajes de payasitas? E inclusive algunos ni necesitaban vestirse así porque ya parecían payasos de por sí. _

_La función dio inicio en un suspiro. _

_Law chasqueó la lengua al quedar a oscuras, no podía ver a Luffy y por obvias razones ni su sonrisa, tan solo las luces que caían en el escenario. _

_De repente un tipo grande con una cabeza anormal -porque tenía una cabeza que era antiestética y más bien parecía una piedra- y de ropa demasiado ajustada apareció haciendo un grito el cual estuvo a punto de hacer sangrar los tímpanos de Law y también de dejarlo ciego al ver detalladamente que el tipo de pelo azulado usaba tanga y medias tranparentes color chíngame los ojos -O sea, verde amarillo- y unas botas que bien podría usar una jirafa porque el tacón parecía medir unos veinticinco centímetros. _

_-¡Holaaa a tooodos mis faans! –exclamó casi canturreando. _

_Después del saludo Law pudo sentir el sobresalto de Luffy, giró su rostro y vio al seudo primate. Finalmente en el circo habían activados las luces tenues para el acto. Trafalgar vio cómo a Luffy le brillaban los ojos, boquiabierto y con los brazos estirados hacia arriba: ¿cómo jodidas era que Luffy se emocionaba al ver un travesti? ¿Acaso ese era su tipo de gustos? ¿Y por qué se volvía a cuestionar cuando se supone que ya se había dado por vencido? _

_-¡Ivankov! ¡Ivankov! –Luffy alzó la voz._

_Law cayó en cuenta de que ese era el supuesto amigo. _

_-¿Cómo están el día de hoy? Pues ahora habrá una dinámica distinta por ser el último día de nuestra presentación. _

_Todos los presentes hicieron bulla, emocionados. _

_-¡Genial! –volvió a exclamar Luffy. _

_Y qué de genial tendría una dinámica que Luffy desconoce, pensó Law. Al chico quizás le volaba la imaginación más de la cuenta. _

_-Pero antes, yo mismo cruzaré este aro de fuego –algunos payasos llevaron el arco, el cual no era del tamaño adecuado para Ivankov. La abertura era más pequeña que él, pero el travesti le dio poco importancia al pasar en el arco. No obstante, al estar al otro lado se percató que su cabello se había incendiado. Corrió de un lado hacia a otro._

_-¡M-me quemo, me quemo! ¡Ayuda o los quemo! –repetía constantemente, dando vueltas muy cerca de los presentes. Se colocó frente a Law, haciendo muecas. -¡Me quemo! ¡Ayúdame chico mapache! Oh no, me caigo, me caigo… -se tambaleaba sobre Law. Éste estaba con cara de póquer, no le hacía gracia ni se asustaba. En cambio Luffy parecía un poco preocupado, pero de repente Ivankov al notar el escaso-ningún interés por parte de Trafalgar, se hizo hacia atrás de un solo salto. – ¡O tal vez no me quemo! –sentenció al quitarse la peluca, quedando con el mismo tipo de cabello y los dedos con quemaduras de primer grado._

_Los presentes y Luffy rieron a carcajadas. -¡Genial! ¡Eres el mejor! –añadió el menor. -¿Verdad que es el mejor, Law? –volteó hacia el otro y éste correspondió la mirada. -¿Eh? Lo que tú digas –simplemente no podía ser sincero porque allí estaba lo que le detenía: su sonrisa. Definitivamente no podría actuar como un demonio, al menos no por el momento. _

_Ivankov fue al centro del escenario y en un santiamén desapareció en una cortina de humo. De repente el lugar se había llenado de payasos haciendo malabares por todas partes, todos lo hacían al ritmo de una música que le encrespaban los vellos a Law. No obstante, los presentes parecían disfrutarlo, en especial Luffy que desde el asiento trataba de imitarlos. _

_Pasó al menos cinco minutos, cuando otra cortina de humo hizo desparecer a los histriones del escenario. E inmediatamente sale Ivankov, seguido de un chico muy curioso, Dellinger. _

_El muchacho, de apariencia escuálida y afeminada lanzó algunos besos al aire. _

_-Buenas, buenaaas. ¿Qué tal han estaaaado? –preguntó el chico, sosteniendo el micrófono. _

_-Bien –respondió el público. _

_Dellinger introdujo su mano libre entre sus cabellos, y lo tiró hacia atrás. -¿Acaso quieren un poco de mí?_

_-Sííí~_

_-¡Entonces alguien tendrán que pasar al frente, representándolos a ustedes!_

_El público hizo más ruido, excitado ante la propuesta. _

_-Bueno, quizá rifaremos un número para elegi…_

_-OOooye, mi amigo lo hará –gritó Luffy. A Law se le cayó la mandíbula al escucharlo. _

_¿PERO QUÉ MIERDAS HACÍA LUFFY? ¿ACASO QUERÍA CONVERTIRLO EN TRAVESTI, UN CHISTE O EN EL HAZME REÍR DEL PUBLICO, QUE DE TODAS FORMAS SON LO MISMO? _

_-Luffy, esto no es lo que yo… -el menor interrumpió. –Vamos, será divertido. _

_-No se trata de eso _

_-¿Entonces de qué?_

_-Es que… –Law no encontraba las palabras adecuadas para que las entendiera el chango. –Aún me siento lleno de las croquetas de pulpo. _

_-Pffff, no seas llorón. En el anterior lugar donde vivía, había gallinas con más huevos que tú._

_¿Qué era lo que acababa de escuchar? ¿Luffy le insultó? NADIE INSTULTA A TRAFALGAR LAW SIN SALIR DESCUARTIZADO, NI SIQUERA EL PRIMATE DE LA SONRISA DESTELLANTE, DE ESAS AL ESTILO DEL BISHONEN NOVENTERO… ¡PERO DEMONIOS! Él no era del tipo de hacerse provocar al primer insulto, porque si fuera así tendría una carnicería de Kid en la facultad. Pero tampoco quería participar en algo ridículo, y tampoco quería ser un aguafiestas o un pinche cobarde. _

_Se puso de pie y Luffy le tomó de la mano. -¿Te marchas? _

_-…_

_Law le volteó a ver. Luffy tenía ojitos de cachorrito. Ah, sí, allí estaba otra vez. Sólo ese animal le faltaba a Luffy para convencer a Law para ir al escenario. Él sabía que si accedía iba a arrepentirse más tarde o para lo que le quedase de su vida mierdosa. _

_Inhaló y exhaló. _

_Dellinger daba golpecitos con el tacón en la arena. -¿Cuánto más nos harás esperar, señor mapache? _

_Law dejó a un lado la mano ajena y caminó hacia el escenario, colocándose a prudente distancia del sujeto. _

_-Te haré mierda jodida niñita si me vuelves a llamar mapache –sentenció entre dientes, viendo de reojo. _

_El otro le correspondió con la misma mirada. –Me las pagarás cabrón. _

_Dellinger retomó el micrófono con su diestra, y alza el otro brazo. –Bien, la dinámica es la siguiente: Tendrás que usar un traje de oso polar –en ese instante, algunos sujetos llevaron una mesita con un disfraz de oso polar y lo dejaron atrás de Law. –Pero eso no es en sí el juego, si no que tendrás que hacer malabares mientras usas una pelota en la que tratarás de mantenerte firme. _

_Un aura sombría y asesina emanaba la figura de Law, con una sonrisa retorcida adornando su rostro mientras se mantenía cabizbajo al escuchar al rubio. ¿REALMENTE ESPERABAN QUE LAW SE REBAJARA A SER EL CHISTE DEL PUBLICO? ¿O QUIZÁ TODOS EN SU INTERIOR PEDÍAN A GRITOS QUE UN SICÓPATA LOS MATASE Y LOS ENTREGASE DE ALIMENTO A LOS LEONES? Porque le estaban pidiendo demasiado a Law. _

_Trafalgar caminó a paso lento hacia donde estaba sentado Luffy, mientras que los presentadores y el público lo seguían con la mirada. Levantó lentamente su rostro, sus ojos estaban dilatados y aún no podía quitar esa sonrisa siniestra. –Oye Luffy, ¿esto es importante para ti? _

_El changito parpadeó varias veces, ladeando la cabeza. Obviamente no comprendía la interrogante. –Hm, si lo es para Ivankov, lo es para mí. _

_-Para Ivankov, ¿eh? –dijo entre dientes. –Una pregunta más, ¿te quedarías a dormir en mi casa hoy si te lo pido? _

_El otro se quedó aún más pasmado, respondiendo cual ignorante. – ¿Por qué no? _

_Law se dio la media vuelta, manteniendo esa sonrisa. Una cosa él sabía: Luffy se las pagaría en la cama. _

_Deslizó su mano entre su cabello, caminando como si nada hubiese pasado. El público no entendió ni mierda por qué el invitado consultó con su compañero, pero era lo de menos. Todos hicieron gran jaleo al ver que Law retomaba su posición. _

_Otros sujetos colocaron un vestidor improvisado, aunque Law los ignoró. Tan solo cogió el traje y se lo puso sobre la ropa. El traje le provocaba calor y una jodida picazón en los antebrazos. Al menos su rostro quedaba al descubierto, aunque también él deseaba que no fuera así, porque todos se fijarían en sus expresiones. ¡Pero a la chingada! Prefería que le vieran la cara antes de asfixiarse y no poder tener su paga en la noche. _

_Otro payaso le llevó la pelota y tres pines, Trafalgar los tomó. Dejó la pelota en su costado, mientras que intentaba sujetar muy bien los cochinos pines. Las manos de oso no ayudaban mucho y mucho menos su enfado. _

_Colocó una pata-pie sobre la pelota, seguidamente de la otra. Cuando lo hizo, se resbaló y cayó sentado. Los presentes se carcajearon al primer intento del invitado. Mientras que Dellinger se regocijaba en sus adentros, pero había alguien más que disfrutaba con la humillación de Law: Luffy, quien fue el primero en lanzar la primera carcajada. _

_Trafagar hizo como si nada hubiera pasado, subió a la pelota y apenas podía mantenerse equilibrado. Lanzó el primer pin hacia arriba, pero lo lanzó muy alto y no lo pudo agarrar, cayendo éste sobre su cara. Cuando menos se lo esperaba ya estaba otra vez en el suelo. _

_Todos volvieron reír. _

_Law alzó la mirada hacia donde estaba Luffy, éste se retorcía de la risa. Law sonrió al verlo, no por verlo feliz, esta vez no. Sino porque su mente ya maquinaba en qué posición pondría al chango en la cama, cómo no solo lo haría babear del dolor, sino que haría que le saliera espuma de tanto joderlo. _

_Definitivamente él encontraría la forma de salir ganando._

_-Ja ja, te lo dije mapache, eres un cabrón y uno sin talento –comentó Dellinger, desde atrás. Trafalgar le miró de reojo, casi descuartizándolo con la mirada._

_Law no se iba dejar joder por el niño de complejo de niñita. Otra vez subió a la pelota, y en vez de hacer los malabares, uno a uno los tiró a la cara de Dellinger. Todos acertaron, era por de más que el tipo se hubiese tapado la cara por instinto. _

_Y otra vez, todos se retorcían de la risa. Para Law no era un público muy exigente por ponerse a reír por simples babosadas. Seguro todos tenían caca en la cabeza. _

_Dellinger fue directo a Law, le agarró del traje e inclinándose hacia arriba, le escupió. _

_Rápidamente Trafalgar contestó con un puñetazo en el ojo ajeno, prácticamente lo desmayó. Fue entonces que Ivankov intervino, y agarró a Law de los hombros. –Oye muchacho, no era para tanto. Él es una pieza muy delicada. _

_-Delicados mis huevos –replicó en un gruñido. Se apartó, despojándose del traje mientras dejaba la zona. Inhaló y exhaló antes de llegar con el otro. _

_Luffy le miraba con una gran sonrisa. – ¡Estuviste genial! Inclusive el golpe, shishishi._

_Law colocó su mano diestra sobre la cabeza de Luffy, despeinándolo ligeramente. –Me alegra –susurró. _

_-Y esto apenas comienza._

_-Lo imagino –respondió al tomar asiento. Trató de relajarse. _

_-Supongo que Dellinger ya no actuará, y tanto que quería ver su número –dijo en un puchero. _

_Law alzó una ceja, al mismo tiempo que dirigía su mirada al escenario. Ya se habían llevado al rubio del lugar y prácticamente en el escenario otros payasos ya estaban poniendo otros elementos. _

_Realmente él quería largarse de ese lugar, quería decirle a Luffy que lo esperaría en el auto, pero sabía que si lo hacía Luffy no lo dejaría ir solo. Al menos no quería ser un aguafiestas en estos momentos. Él reuniría toda su paciencia, cordura y tolerancia solo para no lucir como un mierdoso. Después de todo, él tendría su compensación más tarde. _

_Su tortura duró aproximadamente cuarenta y cinco minutos. _

_Nunca había sufrido tal suplicio, y esperaba no volver a experimentarlo. _

_Law ya encontraba en el auto esperando a Luffy, porque éste había pasado a saludar a todos sus conocidos en el circo, y para su desgracia el simio los conocía a todos. _

_El futuro doctor ya encontraba sumergido en sus pensamientos cuando escuchó un golpe en la ventana. Era Luffy, éste tenía el disfraz de oso entre sus manos. Law se pasó la mano por todo el rostro. No podría ser cierto. ¿Acaso Luffy pretendía algo con ello? Más le valía que fuera para usarlo en el sexo desenfrenado para la noche. _

_Abrió la ventanilla. _

_-¿Para qué trajiste eso?_

_-Te lo envía Ivankov._

_-Pues dile que no pretendo dejar mi currículo en su circo. No trabajaría con él._

_-Shishishi, nah, dice que tienes que ocuparte de él._

_-Tsk… ¿por qué? Además, ¿aún piensas seguir aquí?_

_-No, pero igual tengo que entregártelo. Dice que lo lleves a la tintorería porque le dejaste una mancha de sangre en la pata. _

_Law exhaló. "Mierda", se dijo en su interior. –Como sea, solo tíralo por allí cuando entres. _

_Luffy fue por la otra entrada. Él no quiso tirarlo porque el disfraz le parecía genial, así que lo llevaba sobre las piernas. _

_-¿Y ahora qué? Aún es temprano, y por lo que me dijiste hace rato, te quedarás en mi casa así que podemos vagar el resto del día. _

_Luffy cerró los ojos, asintiendo. –Sí… Hm, ¿qué tal si vamos a un balneario? Tengo calor._

_-Pero ni tú ni yo traemos las ropas adecuadas –replicó, arrancando el auto. _

_-A mí no me importa bañarme desnudo, shishishi._

_Trafalgar entrecerró la mirada, no le sorprendía en lo absoluto. -… Bueno, eres tú el que tiene calor. Está bien. _

_Aceleró. Él ya sabía a cuál balneario llevar a Luffy._

* * *

_Ha ha ha… Apuesto a que pensaban que después del circo iban a ir estos dos a la cama. Pues no, aún no(?) Ψ( 'ω´ )Ψ __Esta seudo cita aún me da para un poquito más(?)_

_Lamento si el fic fue muy corto, realmente quería que fuera un poco más largo y con más acción. Pero mi cerebro de posho no dio para más. xD Espero les haya gustado. Gracias a las personas que me dejan reviews. (A algunos no les gustaría probar la saliva de Law(?) xD) También espero no tardarme tanto con la próxima actualización. Échenle la culpa al rol. ;3; Eso me distrae en mis tiempos libres. uvú_

* * *

_Curiosidades: Realmente no tenía contemplado sacar a Dellinger, pero me ha gustado tanto este tipo, que me dije: why not? :U _

_Quería sacar a Bepo de alguna forma, así que la forma mááás oriiigiiinaaal fue convirtiéndolo en un disfraz. :'I Al menos me imaginé a Law todo pachoncito y con una cara asesina. xDUu_

* * *

_Extra: El siguiente fic casi ya está listo, pueda que lo comparta la siguiente semana._

_Anyway, hay nos leemos. _


End file.
